Choose Me
by lovely522
Summary: They thought everything was perfect... until someone unexpected showed up. Someone from Michael's past comes back into his life and things get rocky with Nikita. What do you do when things get rough?
1. Liz

_New story! I hope you enjoy this new story! Please read and review, I'd love your feedback. :)_

* * *

Nikita slowly opened her eyes as the sun beamed through the sheer curtains. She moved her legs under the white sheets and stretched her arms. She began to turn onto her side and let her bare back be exposed to the air. "Morning," she said with the still tired, raspy morning voice.

Michael kissed her and smiled, "Morning."

Nikita leaned over Michael and checked the clock for the time. Work started in forty-five minutes. She leaned back in and rested her chin on her arm while on Michael's chest. She started to trace hearts on his chest. "I have to get ready for work," she sighed.

Michael bent his head forward and kissed her to give her a lingering taste. "5 more minutes," Michael reasoned. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He started to kiss down her neck. "5 more minutes," he whispered.

Nikita rushed into work with barely two minutes to spare. Michael took a lot of her time this morning, not that she would complain. He can be very distracting. As she entered her office, her phone buzzed in her hand.

_Have a great day babe. I love you._

She smiled at the silly text he sent her every morning. It always started her day off on a good note. Her assistant handed her a cup of coffee and her schedule for the day.

"Thanks Sonya," Nikita smiled.

Nikita dropped her bag on her desk as she sipped her coffee and looked over her schedule. She had a meeting in fifteen minutes. She decided she had time to drop off some assignments before heading to her meeting. She left her office carrying four files.

"Hey boss," Owen smirked as Nikita headed toward him. He stared at her hips swaying from side to side as she walked closer and closer. "Looking good today."

Nikita slammed two files in his hand. "Look them over, Elliot."

"My pleasure," he winked.

Nikita walked over to Alex. She sat diagonal from Owen's desk. Nikita gave Alex the remaining two files in her hand.

Alex couldn't hide her smile. "He always stares at your-"

"My ass," Nikita finished. "I know."

"It's kinda creepy," Alex said.

"I try to think of it as a compliment so I don't have the urge to fire him," Nikita reasoned. "Look those over for me?" She pointed to the files.

"Yeah, of course," Alex responded. "Lunch today?"

"Yes, _please_."

"Two, sound good?"

"Meet you outside my office."

Michael sat in his office at work with absolutely nothing to do. He tapped his pen and looked at the picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of Nikita. _Three years._ They've been together for three years. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky. Nikita was beautiful, kind, sweet, gentle and still sexy. Thinking about her made him miss her. He picked up his phone and called her.

_"Michael?"_

"Hey babe."

Her voice sounded surprised. _"Is there something wrong?"_

Michael chuckled. "No, no. I just, missed you and wanted to hear your voice."

_"Michael, it's only been two hours," _Nikita laughed. _"But I miss you too. Babe, I have to go to a meeting now. I'll call you when I get out, okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, go." She hung up. He sighed and put his phone down. He continuously stared at her picture, suddenly his office phone rang and snapped him out of his thoughts. He pressed speaker.

_"Mr. Bishop there is someone by the name Liz asking for you."_

Michael frowned. "Liz?" It couldn't be. It can't be. "Send her up."

He had a weird feeling after hearing the name _Liz_. He hasn't heard that name in years. He waited for a couple minutes until he heard a knock on his door.

"Michael?"

Michael stood up and his eyes went wide. "Liz?"

Liz smiled and ran to hug Michael. "Yeah! It's me!"

They pulled away and he just looked amazed. He hasn't seen Liz in ten years. They lived and grew up on the same street until Michael turned fifteen and moved.

_Liz._

Her meeting went a little over. Nikita left the conference room and headed toward her office. She glanced her watch. She was late. She saw Alex standing outside the door. "Sorry I made you wait. The meeting lasted longer than I thought," Nikita entered her office and put some papers down on her desk. Nikita grabbed her bag and closed her office door. "Alright. We can go."

They went to a nice place a few blocks away from the office. They usually have lunch together, unless Michael had time and took her out. As they waited for their food to arrive, Nikita sat there and read some files, completely oblivious to everything else.

"Nikita?" Alex interrupted.

"Hm?" Nikita didn't even flinch. She barely made a movement not even trying to look up. Her focus seemed elsewhere.

Alex swiftly snatched the files out of Nikita's hand and hid them on her lap. "Nikita, you need to relax and stop working when you don't need to be."

'Alex, I'm just trying to finish reading all the files that came in today and making good use of my time." She put her hand out in front of Alex. "Now give me back those files."

"You _could_ be talking to me. And these files can wait. I'll help you with them later. I'm already done the ones you gave me this morning. So we can read them over together _later_," Alex said. She did make a good argument.

"Fine," Nikita agreed.

Their food arrived and they started to eat. They didn't really have a time limit since Nikita was the boss, so they didn't rush.

"So, how are you and Michael?"

"We're fine." Nikita continued to eat, until she remembered she needed to call him. She promised. "Speaking of Michael, I promised I'd call him after my meeting, which ended twenty minutes ago." She picked up her phone and dialed him. It rang. And rang. And rang. Nikita frowned. "He didn't pick up. He _always_ picks up."

Alex put her fork down. "Maybe he's in a meeting or something."

"Yeah… maybe," Nikita put her phone back down. She had a weird feeling, a bad feeling.


	2. Mine

_Oh my gosh. I'm so glad you guys all like this new story so much! Thanks for all the reviews, they're really encouraging! I know the last chapter was short, but I intended it to just be an introduction to drama. This chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Reviews means a lot to me. Thanks everyone :)_

* * *

Nikita left the office and headed home. When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed Michael's car missing. She slowly opened her front door. She found the house pitch black and empty. Michael got off thirty minutes earlier than Nikita, so he usually beat her home. Nikita shut the door and ran up to their bedroom. Empty. She hastily threw her things on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket to check for any missing calls, but nothing. She called him three hours ago and he still hasn't returned her call. It drove her crazy. Crazy to the point she would make the most ridiculous accusations. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. She decided to take a shower, maybe it'll relieve her a little bit.

Nikita stepped out of the shower to find that nothing changed. No extra movements or sounds that would indicate Michael came home. He still wasn't home. Now those ridiculous accusations were scaring her. He wouldn't. This was _her_ Michael she was talking about. She started heading down the stairs and she stopped midway when the front door opened.

"Hey babe, I'm home," Michael said as he kicked off his shoes.

Nikita came all the way down the stairs and pasted right by him. No kiss, no hug, nothing. Michael followed her into the living room. Something seemed off. She sat down on the couch silently and Michael took a seat beside her.

"Babe, is there something wrong?"

She didn't look at him. She couldn't. Not until she knew. "Where have you been."

"Wh-"

"You got off two hours ago. I called you five hours ago and you didn't even bother returning it." Her tone came across harsh.

"I went to dinner with a friend. It was all of a sudden. I'm sorry if that upset you."

"How about lunch? I called you during lunch."

"I went to lunch with a friend too."

"Same friend?"

He didn't want to lie to her. She seemed upset enough. "Yes."

"What's your friend's name."

"Nik-"

"_What is their name_."

"Liz."

Nikita stopped breathing for a second. She didn't want to believe her ridiculous accusations. He didn't call her back. He didn't tell her he was going out for dinner. He didn't tell her he was going to be home late. The dots connected where she didn't want them and it all made too much sense.

Michael noticed Nikita freeze. She didn't look at him, but he could see the tears built up in her eyes. This wasn't what she thought. She had nothing to be upset about.

"Baby, it's not what you think. Let me explain," Michael said. He gently placed his hand on her thigh as comfort.

Nikita pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Michael surrendered his hands. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable since she was clearly upset. "Liz. She was my childhood friend. We grew up on the same street. We've known each other since we were in diapers. But then I moved away when I was fifteen and we lost connect. That was the last time I saw her. And then she showed up at my office today. It was all of a sudden," Michael explained. He noticed Nikita relax a little bit. He moved his hands over near hers and gently held them in his hands. "Nikita, I'm sorry that I forgot to call you back, and tell you where I was during lunch and dinner, and that I was going to be home late. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Nikita turned to look at him. She felt stupid. A tear slipped down her cheek and Michael wiped it away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm being stupid. I was just scared and worried. I was just scared… scared of losing you."

"Hey," Michael said softly. He cupped Nikita's teary face in his hands. "It's okay. I'd be scared and worried too. You won't lose me, I promise. You're the most important person in my life." He leaned in and softly kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nikita felt exhausted. She spent a good half of last night looking over files. She had just a few more left. She entered her company floor and Sonya greeted her at the entrance.

"Morning Ms. Mears. Here is your coffee. Black, as usual." Sonya handed her a large sized coffee from Starbucks.

"Thank you, Sonya. You're a life saver." She balanced her coffee in one hand and her briefcase and remaining files in the other. She stopped at Alex's desk.

"Need help?" Alex asked. She glanced at the files.

"That would be amazing." Nikita had a total of seven files left. She gave Alex six of them.

"See? If you let others help you, you won't have to work as hard and you won't be as tired." Alex took the files and put them on her desk.

Nikita smiled and started headed toward her office, but stopped. Then, she turned back around to Alex's desk. "Where is Elliot?"

Alex scooted her chair out to look over at Owen's desk. "Late, probably." Alex heard some ruckus coming from the entrance of the floor. Unsurprisingly, it was Owen running as fast as he could. Alex pointed to him. "What'd I say?"

He noticed Nikita standing between Alex's and his desk. He stopped at a complete stop in front of Nikita. "Morning Ms. Mears," Owen said between pants.

"You're ten minutes late." She had her hands on her hips.

Owen swallowed. "I know, I know. But I got you this." Owen handed her a cup of coffee.

Nikita rolled her eyes. She took the rest of her files and gave them to Owen. "Look the rest of these over."

Owen immediately took them. "Of course." He rushed to his desk.

"Kiss ass," Alex whispered to Nikita.

Nikita headed back toward her office. She grabbed her schedule on her desk and it seemed like she had a free day, since she gave all her remaining files to Alex and Owen. No meetings, no files. She decided to surprise Michael to lunch. She usually never had such an empty day. At the thought of Michael, she realized he didn't text her this morning. She reached for her phone in her purse and no new messages. She put her phone into her pocket.

"Liz, this is my workplace, I have to work," Michael laughed.

Liz got off of the couch and headed toward Michael's desk. She put both of her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "The Michael I knew wasn't this serious."

Michael moved his chair back a bit and cleared his throat. "I'm twenty-five now not fifteen."

"Come on, loosen up a bit." She pushed some off his papers of his desk. "Be fun."

Michael bent down and started picking up the papers. "Liz." He gathered the papers and straightened them out and put them neatly in a pile on the corner of his desk.

"Hey babe, I had a fre-" Nikita entered Michael's office and noticed an unfamiliar face basically sitting on top of Michael's desk. No wonder he didn't text her. He was obviously busy.

Nikita's voice startled Michael. He immediately stood up and straightened out his suit and pushed Liz off his desk. He walked over to Nikita. "Hey, babe," Michael smiled as he greeted her with a kiss.

Nikita pulled away from Michael. "I'm gonna go. It seems like you're busy." Nikita started to leave.

Michael grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No. You were saying something when you came in. Tell me."

Nikita looked at the floor rather than Michael's eyes. "I was saying, I had a free day and I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch, but obviously you're already occupied."

"Nik-"

"No. It's fine. I'll go." Nikita swiftly turned around and walked out.

Michael tried to grab her arm, but she shook him off. "Nikita!" Michael ran to his desk phone and called Birkhoff at the front desk. "Birkhoff, don't let my girlfriend leave."

She just continued to walk away without looking back. She caught a few of her tears as she tried to flee the building as fast as she could. She finally arrived at the elevator and she looked up. Someone blocked her way.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mears, but I can't let you leave," Birkhoff said.

"Birkhoff, _get out of my way_," she warned with her teeth gritted.

Michael ran out of his office and caught up with Nikita. Liz decided to follow him. He took Birkhoff's spot and stood in front of Nikita. "Nikita, please."

Nikita stopped and listened. "Talk."

"We could… go to lunch together?"

Michael took Nikita and Liz to a nice restaurant for lunch. Michael sat next to Nikita while Liz sat across from them. After they ordered their dishes, it was silent, pretty much awkward.

Michael cleared his throat, "Nikita meet Liz. Liz meet my girlfriend, Nikita."

Nikita shook Liz's hand. "Hi."

"Hi."

Nikita felt Liz give her hand a tight squeeze during their handshake. Liz made Nikita feel uncomfortable. She gave her a _bad feeling_.

"Well, you two ladies talk. I'm going to the men's room," Michael said as he got up and walked away.

Liz made sure Michael went into the men's room before speaking. She cleared her throat and glared at Nikita. "_So_, you're the girlfriend."

Nikita wasn't following. "Excuse me?"

"Listen. Michael and I have known each other since we were babies, so however many years you two have been together doesn't even put up a fight. So, I want you to listen and listen carefully. I came back _for_ Michael and I'm going to _get_ Michael. I know him much better than you and I know he loves me, so save yourself some pain and throw in your towel because Michael is _mine_."


End file.
